Which Princess?
by Cyber Rogue
Summary: A simple discussion with the Paladins leaves them to wonder which Disney Princess Allura resembles.


Shiro was used to walking in on odd conversations now, especially when it came to Lance and Hunk. He was used to walking in on many things. As a Paladin and soldier; he had to be prepared for anything.

But nothing could have prepared him for his capture and imprisonment, only to be rescued a year later and pilot a magical, robot lion that could form into an even bigger robot with four other lions.

After all of that, Shiro would have thought for sure that he was ready for anything, anything at all.

But he was wrong.

"Not Ariel!" he heard Lance exclaim. "There is no way she's like that mermaid."

Shiro frowned. Mermaid? Was this about that mission Hunk and Lance had gone on involving the mermaids? It seemed likely, especially since it sounded like Lance was the one talking about the mermaid named...Ariel?

He entered the room to find all the Paladins lounging around in casual cloths on the large couch. They all looked calm and at ease with Pidge resting with her computer on her lap. Hunk was on his back while Keith had his feet propped up, glaring at Lance who was glaring back. That last sight was not new for anyone at all and Shiro could only wonder what the two boys were arguing about now.

"Why not?" Hunk asked. "She's got the spunk and spirit."

"Who does?" Shiro asked, finally making his presence known.

All teens looked up at his question, all three boys turning red while Pidge just snorted, turning back to look at her computer.

"We, uh...we're debating," Lance said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously and avoiding Shiro's gaze.

Shiro raised an eyebrow as he sat down on Pidges side of the couch. "Debating what?" he asked.

Hunk ducked his head while Lance and Keith looked embarrassed. Now Shiro's curiosity was aroused. Just what had they been discussing? Maybe he should have stayed hidden and listened in. But it wasn't like they had anything to hide after all. They were a team and some things just weren't shared with others. But still, Pidge looked amused while the boys looked uncomfortable.

"They were debating on which Disney princess Allura resembled," Pidge said, shooting a smirk at the three blushing boys.

Shir raised an eyebrow in understanding. "Oh." Huh, that was a first.

Lance huffed. "Well come on. We were bound to have this conversation at some point."

"So what did you come to?" Shiro asked, intrigued.

Pidge groaned. "Not you too," she said.

Though Shiro would admit it, he was a bit uncomfortable with discussing about the princess this way. But it wasn't like they were doing anything harmful and he was curious on what his fellow Paladins came up with. Besides, the explanations behind it all would be very entertaining.

Lance beamed. "Well, if I'm being perfectly honest. I think she is a Sleeping Beauty."

Hunk snorted, leaning back in the couch. "No way."

Lance mock gasped as he stared at Hunk in horror. "You deny that she is beautiful?"

Hunk sputtered. "What? No! I'm just saying, Allura is way too tough to resemble Aurora. She fights and gets involved, while Aurora just...sleeps."

"Only to awaken by a handsome prince," Lance said with a smirk. "Where she fell in love with him and lived happily ever after."

"Um, didn't Aurora awaken because of a kiss while Alura was asleep in a cryo pod?" Pidge asked, frowning.

"Same thing," Lance said.

"Except Allura wasn't kissed by anyone when she awoke," Keith pointed out.

"Good point Keith," Lance said thoughtfully. "Which means she still owes me that kiss."

"How about how she dresses like Aurora?" Hunk asked. "With her long hair and everything."

Pidge shook her head. "Nah. Aurora wears pink and has long, blond hair. You don't see Allura wearing any pink dresses that resemble Princess Aurora."

"A blond haired Princess Allura who dresses up in pink," Lance mused thoughtfully. "Now that might be a vision in heaven."

* * *

 _Lance stumbled up the stone stairs, his breath coming out short and quick. He had battled that fierce dragon and had come out victorious! Not that he feared he wouldn't. But there had been a few close calls where he thought he was actually going to roast inside his armor._

 _But nevertheless! The beast was dead and he could now rescue his princess who eagerly awaited him._

 _The hallway ended to reveal a large room with a single cryo pod inside, containing a treasured being. Lance sauntered over quickly, reaching out and releasing the stunning woman from the cryo._

 _The princess in the large, poofy pink dress let out a tired gasp as she fell with Lance swiftly and effortlessly catching her. She looked up with wide eyes into Lance's warm, brown ones._

" _L-Lance?" she asked, not daring to believe what she was seeing._

" _Hush, my princess," he soothed. "It is I, you have nothing to fear for you are in my arms."_

 _She blushed, ducking her head to hide how flustered she was in the arms of her beloved. "I know," she said softly. "I've always known."_

 _He gently tilted her chin up. "Then don't try to hide it."_

 _Allura leaned in, holding onto him as their faces came closer-_

* * *

"Yeah," Keith interrupted with a frown and earning a glare from Lance. "That's not how I'd see it going."

* * *

 _BAM!_

" _Ow!"_

" _That's for trying to kiss me!" Allura said with a fierce glare as she towered over the fallen Lance. "And this-"_

 _SMACK!_

" _Yeouch!"_

" _Is for disturbing my beauty sleep!"_

* * *

Pidge and Hunk laughed while Lance sulked. "That's not how it would work," he muttered with a scowl.

"What about Cinderella?" Shiro asked suddenly.

Keith frowned. "Cinderella?"

He shrugged. "Yeah. She's got the mice and the dresses she wears are mostly blue, just like Cinderella."

* * *

" _Sing-sweet-nightingale!" Allura sang as she scrubbed at the floor. "Lalalala!"_

" _Allura!" Evil Stepmother boomed. "We are going to the Ball, so keep cleaning until your hands bleed!"_

 _Allura let out a defeated sigh. "Yes, stepmother."_

 _Once the stepmother and evil stepsisters were gone, Allura fell to the ground with a sob. "Oh it is not fair! I wanted to go to the Ball!" She looked up with teary eyes at the mice gathered around her. "Why must the world be so cruel?"_

" _Fret not, my princess," a voice said, causing her to look up. "For I shall help you."_

 _Allura sniffled. "Who are you?" she asked._

 _The man in blue armor kneeled before her with a kind smile. "I am your Blue Paladin of wishes. Your Fairy Paladin to be precise."_

 _She frowned. "Blue Paladin of wishes?"_

" _Yeah, I had to duke it out with Pidge, the Green Paladin for this role, but it was worth it!" he declared. "Now, you want to go to the Ball? Of course you do! You want to have a good time? Most certainly! You have a crush on your Blue Paladin but are afraid to declare it?"_

 _She blinked. "What?"_

" _Don't answer that," he said quickly, waving a wand around that appeared out of nowhere. "Now, POOF! You look splendid!"_

 _Within moments, Allura was in a dress and at the ball in no time. She stared in awe at the large room around her, not knowing what to do._

 _She jumped slightly when she felt someone lightly tap her shoulder. "May I have this dance?" a man in black armor asked kindly._

 _She smiled. "Well, I did come here for a good time. But I guess dancing with a cute guy like you would be okay."_

* * *

Shiro face palmed. "Lance," he muttered.

"Wait, wait!" Lance exclaimed. "This is the best part!"

* * *

" _It fits!" Allura squealed happily._

 _Prince Shiro smiled as he fit the glass slipper on. Or gold one, depending on which story you followed. "Of course," he said, taking her hand. "It means you are my beloved."_

 _Allura smiled up at him but then frowned. "Wait? So if someone else had a shoe size 5, then you would have married them regardless if it was me?"_

 _The prince frowned. "Well…"_

" _And glass? Really?" she demanded, glaring at the slipper. "I came home with welts from these death traps! Who wears glass shoes anyway? Wouldn't they break? You'd have to be brainless to wear glass!"_

 _Shiro rubbed the back of his neck. "Um…"_

" _What kind of a dumb story telling is this?" she demanded with a huff, glaring upward._

* * *

"The End," Lance said smugly.

"Except Allura doesn't really have the characteristics of Cinderella," Keith pointed out. "Cinderella seems too...nice."

"Are you saying Allura is not?" Lance demanded.

Keith scowled at the Blue Paladin. "What are you, the princess's champion or something?"

"That title belongs to Shiro," Lance said, pointing at a surprised Black Paladin. "I am just the prince who was robbed of a kiss!"

"I can guarantee you that if you tried to kiss Allura when she awoke, she would have done more then just twist your ears," Keith said.

"You mean like she'd kiss me back?" Lance said. "Who can resist this?" He said, gesturing to himself. "She's just playing hard to get. It's been torture for her to keep a professional distance. Hunk even said that she turned all red whenever she gushes about me."

At that, everyone stared at the Yellow Paladin who looked flustered. "Well," he stammered. "I can't be sure that's exactly what she did."

Lance puffed out his chest. "Sure it is. You said so."

"Maybe she was hot?" Hunk suggested weakly.

"For me?"

"Alright," Shiro said, aware that this was an entirely different topic of conversation. "Look, it really doesn't matter about the princess's love life, okay? She's-"

"Elsa!" Hunk exclaimed suddenly.

Shiro blinked. "Excuse me?"

"She's like Elsa because she's single," Hunk said.

"And for her white hair," Pidge said, sitting up and suddenly interested.

"But she doesn't have a sister," Lance pointed out.

"So?" Pidge asked. "Allura doesn't have any evil step-sisters or flying fairies around, yet none of you seemed to have a problem with her being a Sleeping Beauty and a Cinderella."

"She does possess magic," Lance pointed out.

* * *

" _Let it go! Let it go! I am single and so happy!" Allura sang as she ran across the snowy landscape. "I'm one with the wind and sky! Let it go, Let it go!"_

" _In Summer!" Hunk suddenly sang, coming out of nowhere._

 _Allura zapped him out of the story with her magic, his screams fading in the wind. "Let it Go!" she continued. "Let it Go! No romance for me at all!"_

* * *

"Um, who's Elsa?" Keith asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention to him.

The room was suddenly silent, save for Lance's horrified gasp as he stared at the Red Paladin while Pidge and Hunk looked at him with wide eyes. "You don't know who Queen Elsa is?" Lance demanded.

Keith shrugged. "I'm more into the classic Disney movies. I stopped watching them after Princess and the Frog," he answered sheepishly.

"That's it," Lance said firmly, rising from his seat, his fists raised. "We are introducing you to all the Frozen songs!"

"I thought we were talking about Elsa," Keith stated, confused.

"Frozen and Elsa, same thing," Pidge said to him. "Frozen is the name of the movie."

"And then!" Lance declared, ignoring Keith's sudden confusion. "We will all sing Let it Go in Spanish!"

Pidge groaned. "You won't be able to do the song justice!"

Lance just smirked. "Watch me." He then opened his mouth as if to sing, only for Hunk to tackle him back on the couch. "Nope! Not doing it," the Yellow Paladin declared as he wrestled with Lance who let out protested shouts.

Shiro sighed. "And here I thought I left all that behind when I went to space," he mumbled.

Lance heard him. "Frozen is a classic!" he defended from where he was under Hunk. "If I had to suffer watching through it with my many siblings and cousins, then so does Keith! I have practically memorized all the songs by heart thanks to them."

"So we are in agreement that Alura is like Queen Elsa?" Hunk asked suddenly as he fell off of Lance and onto the ground.

"I'm still leaning towards Princess Aurora," Lance said with a snort, adjusting his jacket.

"What about Belle?" Pidge asked with a grin.

Lance and Keith frowned. "What?"

"Belle from Beauty and the Beast," Pidge said.

Lance stroked his chin thoughtfully. "Well, there's no denying that she is a beauty…"

"And we have Keith for the Beast," Pidge pointed out.

Keith sat up straight, face turning red. "What?" he demanded. Shiro choked on his laughter at how flustered Keith looked at Pidges statement.

"You know," Pidge shrugged. "Beauty and the Galra?"

* * *

 _Keith scrambled on the rooftop, digging his claws into the tile, his yellow eyes looking around frantically for his love._

" _Allura!" he shouted when he saw her, catching sight of her white hair._

" _Keith!" she exclaimed with joy, tears falling down her face._

" _You came back!" he said in disbelief._

" _I tried to stop them!" she shouted. "I really did. I didn't mean to show them the magic mirror you gave me and then show the whole angry mob of villagers where you lived."_

" _I know," he said. "Stay there, I'm coming!"_

 _Suddenly, a shot rang out and Keith felt a burning pain in his side as Prince Lotor stood at a distance, holding a gun with a smug smirk on his face._

* * *

"Eh," Lance said with a frown at Pidge who had been telling the story. "Let's stick to the original movie. Stab him."

"Lance!"

* * *

 _Keith let out a roar of pain as Lotor stabbed him in the side. But Lotor's triumph was short lived as Keith shoved him off the roof, the prince's screams fading away as he fell to his death._

" _Keith," Allura sobbed as she cradled him in her arms. "You can't die. Please, I love you!"_

" _At least...I got to see you," he gasped. "One last time."_

 _She sniffled. "At least say you love me."_

 _But Keith had already died in her arms, causing her to cry even harder at the injustice of it all. She had gone through so much, only so lose what she thought she didn't need._

" _Seriously?" she sobbed. "You couldn't say the three words I longed to hear? You're my hideous galra! I love you! This isn't how the story is supposed to end!"_

* * *

Lance and Hunk snorted while Keith scowled. "Very funny Pidge," he grumbled, shooting her a glare. "And I do not have yellow eyes or claws!"

"That we know of," Hunk said with a cautious look.

"Hey, it means that you get chased on some rooftop by her crazy admirer," Lance said. "We already know you're good at that. Running from bad guys is kind of your thing."

"I have no plans on doing such a thing," Keith retorted. "Nor do I want to get stabbed in the back by a knife."

"Or shot by a gun," Hunk pointed out. "Twice, if you follow the live action movie."

Keith groaned, flopping down on the couch. "Wonderful," he muttered. "So much to look forward to. I get shot at enough as it is."

"I still think she's a Sleeping Beauty," Lance said, crossing his arms as if daring anyone to even think of challenging him.

Pidge rose to that challenge. "And I say she's an Elsa."

"How about this," Hunk said suddenly. "We wait and see who she falls in love with and whoever she does fall in love with, that's the Disney Princess she is."

Keith frowned. "That's a-"

"Continue," Lance interrupted, leaning forward eagerly. "I'm listening."

"Say, she falls in love with Lance," Hunk started, ignoring Lance's smirk. "Then Allura is a Sleeping Beauty. But if she falls in love with Keith, then she's Belle. And if it's Shrio-"

"She's Cinderella," Pidge finished with a wide smile. "I like it."

"Wait!" Shiro exclaimed. "How did I get the Cinderella part? And why am I roped into all of this?"

Pidge shrugged. "You were the one who brought Cinderella. We're just covering our bases."

Shiro frowned. "And if she doesn't fall in love with any of us?" The odds of any of this ending well at all seemed very unlikely. But he would play along, just to see what came out of it. He vaguely wondered what Princess Allura would think of this if she ever found out.

Hunk shrugged at his perfectly logical question. "Then she's an Elsa."

"Well," Lance said with a confident smirk, getting up and stretching. "I hope none of you placed any bets, because you're all going to have a Princess Aurora."

Keith snorted. "As if."

Lance leaned forward with a taunting smile. "Aw, is the Beast going to try and win his Beauty?"

Keith's face flamed red. "What? Lance!" With a roar, the Red Paladin launched at the Blue Paladin, chasing him out of the room.

Pidge and Hunk sent each other a smirk. "Queen Elsa," they both repeated.

Shiro sighed, standing up. "You do realize what you two just started, right?"

Pidge just smiled. "Hey, it'll be fun to watch what happens." She then frowned, cocking her head. "What about you? Are you going to try and win over your Cinderella?"

Shrio just grinned as he walked away. "You're forgetting one thing about Cinderella's prince." He threw a smirk over his shoulder at the remaining two Paladins. "He just had to dance with her." He paused. 'And know her foot size. Maybe that's something I should ask Corran about."

* * *

 **So, whoever Princess Allura winds up with, I might post an additional chapter to this story. Until then, let us wait and see what happens. Which Princess do you readers think she resembles? Who do you think she'll wind up with?**


End file.
